


how it goes

by ohyodubs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohyodubs/pseuds/ohyodubs
Summary: hyejoo doesn't know how to do this but perhaps her sister mina does.orhyejoo see, hyejoo do.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	how it goes

**Author's Note:**

> i know it may seem lackluster but i wrote this in the perspective of hyejoo being young and not knowing how this all goes. i hope you enjoy it though. i liked writing it even if it does feel a little lacking. enjoy :D

-

it really isn't a mystery to most of their friends. hyejoo likes chaewon. it was really obvious.

yet, not obvious enough for chaewon to notice. hyejoo isn't really the best with words either.

now, how does she get her feelings across?

hyejoo paces around her bedroom thinking.

maybe she could ask advice from sooyoung? that's a no no. she can't handle the teasing that will come with it. she'd give her some cheesy lines to say too.

how about help from yeojin and yerim? a definite no. who knows what ideas they'd think of, probably a lot of grand gestures and stuff.

how about from haseul? negative. she'd definitely matchmake them like it was some reality show. she might record the whole thing on camera just 'cause 'memories'.

jinsol perhaps? not a good idea. she'd most likely squeal every time she'd see hyejoo and chaewon together. she'll happily third wheel with them everywhere. like everywhere.

hyunjin then? nope. the girl is already having trouble with making moves on heejin. how could she possibly help hyejoo?

so, the teenager sighs. how will she do it?

luckily a knock on her door interrupts her frustrations.

"hyejoo, dahyun's coming over and she's buying some snacks on the way. she's asking if you want anything from the store?"

mina.

a light bulb appears on top of her head. there's no one out there that can help her better than her sister. mina has always known what do. from putting bandages on her small wounds when they were kids to helping her with upgrading her gaming set-up every now and then.

mina was in a relationship with dahyun. dahyun was reserved like her sister but she always knew how to make mina smile. hyejoo has seen her sister at her happiest with dahyun. she's not gonna lie, they are a cute couple. they have been together for a while now. maybe hyejoo can learn a thing or two from her sister.

"some ramen would be nice. thanks sis!"

with a determined mindset, hyejoo joins her sister in the living room. she'll just mentally take note of how her sister is with her girlfriend.

hyejoo mentally pats herself in the back for thinking of this idea. it's great 'cause she doesn't even have to tell anyone about her plans. she just has to follow in her sister's steps. nothing too hard. it always has been hyejoo following mina and that has never failed her.

not too difficult right?

-

it is difficult. very difficult.

so, when dahyun arrived at their apartment that night her sister was already by the door waiting after receiving a text from her girlfriend saying she was almost there. she greeted her girlfriend with a good evening and a kiss on the cheek. then mina took the bags from dahyun's right hand and held it all the way to the living room.

(hyejoo was totally not watching this whole interaction while pretending to dial something on the telephone by the hall. she was definitely not.)

how will she even do that?

now, here she was by the school gate. nervously waiting for chaewon after receiving a text that her car was near. she fixes the collar of her shirt and steadies her breathing.

it shouldn't be that hard right?

when a familiar car is in her sight, she feels like she wants to run.

_'i can do this. you got this hyejoo.'_

it's a little too late when chaewon gets out of the car and bids bye to her driver. her eyes scan the area and she immediately smiles when she sees the girl waiting for her. hyejoo thinks she might melt on the spot.

_'i can't do this. i most definitely can't.'_

"good morning hye."

and instead of greeting her back. hyejoo is slightly crouching down and placing a kiss on chaewon's right cheek.

"good morning chae."

she shyly smiles at the other girl as she takes some of her stuff and reaches for her right hand.

"can i walk you to class?"

the shy nod she gets from chaewon is enough for her to start leading the way. she sure knows that she was probably as red as a tomato.

when they reach the front of the older's class. hyejoo gives her back her things.

"thank you."

chaewon softly tells her and she feels like her day just got a million times better.

"you're welcome."

just as hyejoo was about to leave, chaewon tiptoes to kiss her on the cheek.

"see you later hye."

hyejoo didn't even get to reply 'cause one, she was surprised, two, chaewon was out of her sight in a second, and three, park chaewon just kissed her on the cheek.

-

this time, hyejoo invites chaewon over to their apartment. they could play some games or watch a movie. just typical teenage stuff.

she remembers her sister frantically running around the apartment the other day. when she stops her to ask what's going on, mina said that dahyun has been having a hard time at work lately. she was planning on what to do to make her girlfriend feel better. mina shares that she was making a chocolate cake and she hoped that dahyun would like it.

hyejoo assured her that dahyun would absolutely love it then she helped mina tidy up the living room. her sister told her that she was welcome to join them since they were going to binge-watch wandavision while eating the cake. hyejoo tells her it's fine and that she'll just be in her room playing.

a little later when she went out to get her part of the cake. she sees her sister carrying her tired girlfriend to her room. she lowly asks her if they had fun and if dahyun was alright. mina tells her that they did and dahyun was a little tired so she passed out.

from that day, she got an idea. chaewon has been expressing her frustrations lately about how most of her teachers were giving quizzes and requiring essays. it was obvious that she was a little too stressed.

so, she invited her today to just hangout. since her classes ended earlier, hyejoo prepared a lot of snacks for chaewon. she also set up the gaming console and hooked it up with the tv in the living room.

mina was out with dahyun today so hyejoo just patiently waited for chaewon to arrive. she hoped it would work. chaewon deserved to relax even just for a short time.

when she arrived, hyejoo was quick to give her a kiss on the cheek and take her hand. they actually have gotten used to it ever since that day at school.

"you good chae?"

"for a junior with a lot of pending works, of course i'm fine."

"very funny park. you need anything?"

hyejoo got up to turn on the tv and get the controllers.

she gave chaewon the other controller and noticed that chaewon was looking at the ground.

"hey, you good chae? we can just rest if you don't feel well."

she took her hand and held her chin to look at her.

"no, that's not it. i just uhm, can i borrow one of your hoodies?"

hyejoo chuckles. chaewon was being all shy because she wanted to borrow one of her hoodies.

_'she's just the cutest, isn't she?'_

"of course you can silly. you don't have to be shy about it. i'll go get you one."

she kisses her on the forehead before she goes to her room. they've gotten closer lately. they've been more comfortable about being touchy-feely with each other. hyejoo just hopes chaewon likes her as much as she does.

she manages to find one of her larger and comfier hoodies. she heads back to the living room to a sleeping chaewon with a controller on her left hand.

_'oh no. she must be really exhausted.'_

hyejoo turned off the tv and console, took the controllers, and put the snacks back inside kitchen cabinets.

she went and got a blanket for the other girl. hyejoo carefully put a pillow below her head and covered her with the blanket.

she kisses her on the forehead hoping that chaewon would get the rest she needs.

the small smile that appears on the older's face makes her heart melt. they can hangout some other time. now, the princess just needs her beauty sleep and hyejoo doesn't mind at all.

-

she has never been this nervous. ever.

hyejoo knew the day would come. she can't forever rely on actions to show chaewon how she feels. it was time to ask her.

hyejoo could only hope she'd say yes.

the question was how she would do it.

she absolutely had no idea 'cause mina and dahyun were really chill these days. no grand gestures, no surprises, just regular old sweet couple mina and dahyun. that’s great and all but hyejoo was stressing ‘cause she has no ideas.

so, hyejoo talks to her sister in hopes of getting an idea. anything at all. she rushes into mina’s room in hopes of solving her dilemma.

"mina, i have to tell you something."

"hey chill little sis, what is it?"

mina was in the middle of building her new lego set but she didn't seem to mind being disturbed.

"i've sort of used your relationship with dahyun as a guide on to how to get my feelings for chaewon across."

hyejoo says in a hurry to not embarrass herself in front of her sister.

"you what?"

"well, i didn't know how to start so i came up with the idea to just observe you and follow your lead. i've been following your footsteps since i was young and that never failed me so i thought i could just do that again. now i want to tell her how i feel and i don't have any ideas.”

mina looks at her sister and smiles a little. seems like her little sister has got the wrong idea about how this goes.

"i don't think that's how you should do it. it's cute that you take some moves from me. i am awesome."

the laughter hyejoo lets out warms mina's heart. her little sister is really growing up.

"but your actions should come from your heart hye. there really is no guide out there on how it all goes, you just have to trust yourself."

hyejoo paces in front of her sister. she was beginning to understand what mina meant.

"then what should i do?"

"you should ask yourself that kid. you know chaewon, you know yourself. what do you think is the best way you can tell her how you feel?"

"i've got an idea!"

"alright then sis. i'll be here to help if you want me to."

it comes as a surprise to mina when hyejoo asks her to accompany her to the mall and the next thing she knows is they're putting the biggest kirby stuffed toy they could find in the backseat.

hyejoo asks her sister to wait as they pull up in front of the park residence.

mina gives her a little good luck as she takes the kirby stuffed toy from the back.

_'you can do this hyejoo.'_

she rings the doorbell then after a few seconds the door opens. she is met by the girl she thinks about every second and wants to see every single day.

mina can only watch from inside the car. but when hyejoo turns around with a wide grin. she hopes her sister got a yes.

she immediately asks her when she got inside the car.

"so how did it go sis?"

"well, i have a girlfriend now."

mina's heart again warms at the sight of her little sister looking so happy.

"will i get to meet her?"

"yeah, you will."

she doesn’t miss the sweet smile on hyejoo’s face. she looks so happy and excited. reminds mina of how she was when she first met dahyun in high school.

as mina drives away, she notices her sister's eyes lingering on the house they just came from.

hyejoo was a lot more to learn but for now, she has learned the best thing.

and that is to trust yourself and follow your heart.

right now, that is enough.

-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :D happy valentine's and have a good day <3


End file.
